Ben eh pas de titre pour l'instant
by Tomoe
Summary: Me revoici avec une autre fic. qui est asser spécial... c'est à dire que les perso. principaux sont 5 d'entre vous! Ya Antares, Sohpie Black, Rose Potter, Pheneatis et Lune D'argent et j'amerais beaucoup qu'elle lise cette histoire. En fin le chap. 1!!!
1. Présentation de l'idée

Bon alors B'jour! Je viens d'avoir l'excellente idée d'écrire une fanfiction sur Harry Potter avec 5 de mes auteurs préféré en personnage principaux. Les voici :  
  
-Pheneatis, pour son histoire qui a faites fureur: Dangers dans le passé. Dans mon histoire elle interprète le rôle du chevalier.  
  
-Sophie Black, pour son récit bon à couper le souffle : Le souhait. Son rôle à elle c'est le Dragon.  
  
-Antares, pour son fantastique conte : Un enfant si particulier. Et elle joue le compagnon du chevalier.  
  
-Rose Potter, pour son étonnant écrit : L'enfant secret. Sa fonction dans l'histoire c'est la princesse.  
  
-Lune D'argent, pour sa merveilleuse histoire : L'héritier de Voldemort. Son personnage à elle c'est une sorcière.  
  
Comme vous avez pu le voir certaine d'entre elle font des garçons mais bon. sa va être fun pareil! Bon maintenant un petit avertissement:  
  
1. À chaque fin de chapitre je vais poser une question aux auteurs que j'ai mit dans mon histoire. Pourquoi? Parce que je ne les connais pas super bien et que des fois je peux leur faire dire des choses pi j'aimerais que sa soit vrai. Me comprenez-vous?? En tout cas vous verrez bien!  
  
Alors au prochain chapitre j'ai le commencement de l'histoire.  
  
Bye!  
  
Ps. Comment vous trouver l'idée?? 


	2. Chapitre number one!

Enfin!! J'ai enfin fini le chapitre-1!!! Super!! J'espère que les 5 auteures que j'ai prit comme personnage vont être satisfaite de leurs rôles!! (S'cusez moi Sophie Black, Rose Potter et Lune D'argent mais je parle pas beaucoup (ou pas du tout) de vous dans ce chapitre)!! Sans plus attendre voilà :  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Merde tu te ramènes Antares! Cria Pheneatis.  
  
Comme à tout les jours, le chevalier Phe. Hurlait comme un melade après son compagnon qui ne se dépêchait pas assez vite à son goût pour lui apporter son armure de beau chevalier full dévouer pour vous servir jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
  
-Bah là si té pas content va dont la chercher toi-même ta pu***** (1) d'armure!!  
  
Ah! Que c'est beau l'amitié, *essuie une tite larme*.  
  
Au bout de 10 minutes notre gentil petit tarla et son joyeux luron de poche sortirent enfin du château pour aller accomplir leur devoir. Mais à peine furent-ils dehors qu'un hibou sorti de nulle part se sracha devant eux. La bouboule de poile se redressa pour lisser son plumage et ensuite les regarda.  
  
-Yo les mecs! Alors sa boum dans votre coin?  
  
Aucun des deux ne répondit, encore sous le choc.  
  
-En tk. J'chu venu pour vous dire que ya votre gonzesse qui s'est laissé enlevé comme une conne (2) par le «super méchant gros dragon full galèze».  
  
Un frisson parcouru le corps des deux humains.  
  
-Mais il est aussi connu sous le nom de Sophie Black (3).  
  
-Il faut absolument que quelqu'un aille la secourir! S'exclama Pheneatis!  
  
-Tu as raison! Sauf que, eh, c pas toi le chevalier full dévouer pour. (4) de la greluche?  
  
-. Non mais ta yeule!!  
  
Sur ce, ils retrouvèrent les traces du dragon qui avait kidnappé Rose (5) pour les suivre jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt maléfique, habité par les sorcières..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(1) = Censuré!! Lol  
  
(2) = Le prend pas mal Rose Potter!! Sorry!  
  
(3 = Ça, sa fait peur.  
  
(4) = J'vais quand même pas l'écrire au complet à faire fois!!  
  
(5) = C'était facile!! C pas tout les jours que tu retrouve des marques larges de 1m½ sur le sol!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Réponses aux review de mon exposition d'idée :  
  
Pheneatis: Ben merci beaucoup pour ton accord! Je souhaite que tu ais aimé se début. : )  
  
Sophie black: Je c que je t pas appris grand chose sur ton rôle dans ma fic. Aujourd'hui mais t'inquiète pas ça va venir!  
  
Miss Tambora: *sourire diabolique* je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu puisse bien t'amuser. niak niak niak.  
  
Rose Potter: Comment sa tu te sens toute petite à côté des autres? Tu s'auras ma p'tite demoiselle que c pas pour rien que je t'asi mit avec!! C parce que t'as beaucoup de talent toi aussi!! : )  
  
Sheperdmoon : Eh. ok, drôle de tripe en tk,  
  
Mistick: Tu es satisfaite de ta fafou? Moi en tk je me suis ben marré. 


End file.
